


Big Mouth Strikes Again

by Lilly_C, TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Co-Written, F/M, Kristi's FRR fan fiction challenge, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica loses her cellphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mouth Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, set pre-series for both characters.
> 
> Co-written with Tamara and re-posted here with her permission.
> 
> Written for the FRR challenge, info for it at the end.

MONICA REYES' RESIDENCE, 6:30PM

Monica was in the bath, her head submerged under the water. A few minutes had passed before she came up for  
air. With her left hand she rubbed the remainder of the shampoo from her hair, using her right hand to read the messages on her cell phone. She smiled when she scrolled down and saw Brad's number on the message envelope.

A few more minutes had passed before she got up out of the bath and grabbed a towel from the back of the door.

She wrapped it loosely around her body, before going to the kitchen to check on the pizzas that she had put in the oven over forty minutes ago.

A faint burning smell was coming from the oven. "Oh shit," she muttered. She opened the door, wafting the smoke away with her hand and grabbing the oven mitt with her free hand, she gripped the tray and quickly pulled it out of the oven placing it on the sink top to cool down.

7:06PM

She quickly walked to the other side of the apartment when she heard gentle tapping knocks. 

She opened the door to let Brad in. He looked her up and down. "If I'd have known tonight was going to be a 'water party' I would have brought my towel with me."

Monica smiled at Brad. "Come in, I'm just gonna go and get dressed. Pizza's ready."

Brad winked as he held up a six pack of beer and a selection of videos. "I got beer and movies."

Monica started walking towards the bedroom. Brad closed the door and walked towards the living room. His instinct was telling him to go to the bedroom but he knew he would be there later anyway. He placed the videos on top of the television.

A few minutes had passed by before Monica emerged from the bedroom fully clothed.

"Wow you look hot!" Brad was taken aback by Monica's appearance. She was wearing a black denim mini skirt with a loose fitting black t-shirt, her outfit was completed with gorilla feet slippers. She had opted not to wear make-up and twisted her hair holding it in place with a medium sized bulldog grip.

Monica blushed at Brad's comment. "Thank you Brad." 

7:35PM

Brad was in the kitchen slicing the pizza into quarters with a wooden spoon and a small knife. He took two plates from the stacker on top of the fridge.

"Hurry up, I'm starving," Monica Said.

"It's not easy cutting this Mon, it's practically cremated."

“I told you it would be better to order-in, than to let me cook."

A few moments later Brad emerged from the kitchen, carrying the plates he held the bottle opener between his lips. Monica took the bottle opener from Brad's mouth. "You really should consider moving in with me Mon, there is barely room to swing a cat."

Monica smiled. "Well I happen to like my apartment, the only reason it seems small is because I've got all my books and junk taking up the wall space and some of the floor space."

Brad stretched his leg out to turn the TV on with his big toe. "What video do you want to watch?"

"You lazy toad." Monica glanced at the cases. "None of those, they haven't got Bela Lugosi in them. I was planning on catching up with my shows."

Brad groaned. "Not Sunset Beach and The Bold And The Beautiful."

Monica elbowed him the ribs. "Well anything is better than an Ashley Judd movie"

"Ouch that hurt; there is nothing wrong with Ashley Judd movies."

Monica chuckled. "The one thing wrong with Ashley Judd movies is that most people end up with splinters."

Brad grinned at Monica. "OK Mon, you win. I'll sit through your shows, as long as we don't have to get dressed or go anywhere tomorrow."

"I was planning on staying home all day tomorrow. I think that there is a pair of jeans and t-shirt of yours in the closet."

9:15PM

Brad was struggling to stand up. "Whoops," he said. As he fell back onto the sofa for the third time in succession.

"I think someone is drunk," Monica giggled. "Do you want a hand-up?"

"Yeah, p-p-please Mon," Brad stuttered.

Monica stretched her left hand out for Brad to hold on to while he stood up. He placed his right hand on her arm, his other hand on her thigh; gently and steadily he got to his feet.

Once he felt steady on his feet, he turned to face Monica. "You want a hand up?" he smiled.

"Yeah I do thank you, I got to pee so bad."

Monica held on to Brad's hand as she found her feet. "This is going to be fun," she joked.

"I remember the last time we stayed home and got drunk. You had a little accident."

Monica chuckled. "I hardly call falling off the toilet mid-flow a little accident, but I have to admit it was funny."

"Hurry up Mon, I want to do something." 

A few minutes later Monica emerged from the bathroom. "What do you want to do?" she questioned.

10:15PM

Brad walked across to where Monica was standing. He placed his hands on her waist, gently kissing her neck. 

"I like what you want to do."

Monica began to unbutton Brad's shirt, leading him towards the bedroom. 

Brad whispered. "Someone’s feeling horny.” 

10AM

Monica was woken by a faint ringing sound, she couldn’t quite put her finger on where it was coming. She began to feel on top of the nightstand where she usually keeps her cell phone, but it wasn’t there.

“Oh fuck,” she muttered.

Brad was still sleeping, his head resting on her stomach.

Although she was trying to remember where she had last seen her phone, she couldn’t remember as the pain from her headache was becoming unbearable.

A few more minutes passed before she had enough energy to get out of bed and search for her phone. Brad began to stir as she got out of the bed. 

“Mon, where are you going?” he questioned.

Picking up Brad’s shirt from the floor, she put it on to cover her nakedness. “I’m going to look for my cell phone,” she answered.

10:45AM

Monica had turned the living room upside down by the time Brad emerged from the bedroom in his boxer shorts. “I’ll just go to the loo, then I’ll cook us breakfast.”

“If shouting didn’t hurt, I’d do that. I’m lost without my cell phone it’s like an extension of my hand.”

“I’ll be back in a minute Mon, I got to go.”

A few moments later Brad was standing behind Monica, placing his arms around her midriff. “If we can’t find your phone I’ll buy you a new one.”

Monica smiled. “It’s a nice gesture Brad, it really is but I erm didn’t make a copy of all the numbers on my sim card.”

11:05AM

Brad was in kitchen cooking breakfast. “”Y’know Mon you should always keep a spare copy of all your contacts.”

Monica glared at Brad. “Yeah thanks for that Brad, and after the horse as bolted.”

“Mon breakfast is almost ready, what do you want on your plate?”

“I’ll have everything, I need everything including the grease. This hangover is a mother fucker.”

1:16PM

“Sweetness, I have an idea,” Brad said.

Monica had a look of confusion on her face. “What idea?”

“If I was to ring your cell phone, hitting redial a few times and you were to go looking for it, we may just find it.”

A wry smile slowly crept across Monica’s face. “Do that, I want my phone my phone back.”

2:30PM

“How many times have you frickin’ hit redial?” Monica shouted from the bedroom.

“This will be the fifteenth time that I’ve done it, why do you want to give it up?”

“No I think I’ve remembered where I had my phone last.”

Brad went to the bedroom. “Where did you have it last?”

“I am such a dumb ass. The last time I had my phone with me was last night when I was in the tub. One problem though, I don’t remember exactly where in the bathroom it is, although I do know that I didn’t drop it down the toilet.”

As Monica made her way to the bathroom, Brad hit the redial button once again. 

Once Monica was inside the bathroom, the ringing from her phone gradually became louder. “Hey do that once more” she yelled.

“Ok Mon,” he replied as he hit redial button.

As the ringing became louder, Monica opened the door of the bathroom cabinet. “Found it, I got my baby back,” sighing with relief. She answered the phone. “I got my phone back Brad.”

He hung up and went into the bathroom. “Ok then Mon, where was it?”

“That thing called a safe place. It was in bathroom cabinet, I put it in there after I’d had my bath last night.”

Brad laughed at Monica. “You are a one-off Monica Reyes and that is why I love you.”

“I love you too. I know I’m a one-off Brad, I was born this way.”

Brad kissed Monica on the cheek. “So what do you want to do tonight?”

“Maybe just watch a movie and order-in but no beer.”

“That’s fine by me. I didn’t really fancy getting drunk two nights in a row.”

9PM

As they settled down to enjoy their movie, Monica picked up her phone and kissed it gently. She was trying her hardest not to let the phone out of her sight.

Brad began to kiss Monica’s exposed shoulder. “I know what I’d rather be doing,” he said began kisses.

Monica smiled from ear to ear. “Same here, fancy an early night?”

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Brad said.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kristi's fan fiction challenge.  
> August - November 2004 FRR Fan Fiction Challenge  
> Specifications:  
> \- Follmer/Reyes relationship. (Be kind to Brad, he's a nice guy.)  
> \- Brad and/or Monica has to have something tragic happen, such as: lost luggage at the airport, stolen wallet, stolen car, death in the family, kidnapping in the family, hostage situation in which one of them is in danger, either Brad or Monica is kidnapped.  
> \- You can write it humorous or completely serious.  
> \- Rating and length: whatever you want.  
> \- Timeline: as you wish. (In New York, D.C., or beyond...)


End file.
